FRS Session Releases
This page is an attempt to catalogue all Friday Rock Show official session releases, meaning studio recordings made solely for TV and his audience. Unofficial and bootleg releases are not included: those of repeated Peel sessions are to be found on the John Peel Wiki http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Peel_Sessions_Releases. The BBC released a small number of session compilations early in the show's history, but these have long been deleted and never reissued on CD. An outlet for FRS recordings, the Raw Fruit Records label, was set up in the 1990s but Ken Garner reported in 1993 that those releases had stopped. (Note that most of these are live recordings erroneously described as sessions.) A link to the release is followed in italics by the format, year of release, and in brackets label and catalogue number. It is assumed that the full session is contained: if not, this is indicated by 'on' before the link. A Angel Witch *Angel Witch (deluxe collector's edition) 2xCD, 2010 (Sanctuary, 2741049) *On Metal Explosion From The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1980 (BBC Records, REH 397) *On New Wave Of British Heavy Metal '79 Revisited 2x Compilation LP, 1990 (Caroline, CAROL MC 2200) B Black Axe *On The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1981 (BBC Records, REH 426) Blood Money *Battlescarred (remastered) CD, 2015 (Marquee, MR071) Budgie *The BBC Recordings 2xCD, 2004 (Notweworthy Productions, NP14) C D Demon *On The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1981 (BBC Records, REH 426) Diamond Head *The Friday Rock Show Sessions CD, 1992 (Raw Fruit, FRCD006) *On The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1981 (BBC Records, REH 426) E Elixir *The Son Of Odin CD, 2011 (Cold Town, CTR003) Excalibur *Hot For Love 12", 1988 (Clay, PLATE 9) F G Gillan *On Metal Explosion From The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1980 (BBC Records, REH 397) Girlschool *Session #1 on Demolition CD, 2004 (Castle/Sanctuary, 82310-72412-2) H Hanoi Rocks *Tracks From A Broken Dream ''CD, 1990 (Lick LIC CD 10) Holosade *Hell House (deluxe) CD, 2015 (Divebomb, DIVE095) I Iron Maiden *BBC Archives CD, 2002 (EMI, 7243 5 41277 2 4) J Johnny Diesel & The Injectors *Live In London CD, 1989 (Chrysalis/EMI, CDCHM 321728) K L Last Flight *On The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1981 (BBC Records, REH 426) M Magnum *On The Classic Collection 2xCD, 2006 (Metro Doubles, METRDCD584) Man *Live At Reading '83 CD, 1993 (Raw Fruit, FRSCD010) Manic Street Preachers *On Motorcycle Emptiness CDS, 1992 (Columbia, 658083 2) Bernie Marsden *The Friday Rock Shows Sessions CD, 1992 (Raw Fruit, FRSCD007) Mercyful Fate *The Beginning LP, 1987 (Roadrunner, 1987) Money *On Metal Explosion From The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1980 (BBC Records, REH 397) More *On Metal Explosion From The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1980 (BBC Records, REH 397) N Bill Nelson's Red Noise *Sound On Sound CD, 2012 (Harvest, SHSPX4095) O P Praying Mantis *On Metal Explosion From The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1980 (BBC Records, REH 397) Q R Raven *Radio Hell - The Friday Rock Show Sessions Compilation CD, 1992 (Raw Fruit, FRSCD 009) S Samson *On Metal Explosion From The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1980 (BBC Records, REH 397) Saxon *BBC Sessions/Live At Reading '86 CD, 1998 (EMI, 7243 4 97772 2 4) *Saxon CD, 2009 (EMI, 50999 6 94443 2 6) Dave Sharma *Live At The BBC download only Soundgarden *On Outshined CDS, 1992 (A&M, AMCD 0102] Spider *On The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1981 (BBC Records, REH 426) Sweet Savage *On The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1981 (BBC Records, REH 426) T Tank *On The Filth Hounds Of Hades - Dogs Of War 1981-2002 8xCD, 2007 (Metal Mind Productions, MMP9CDBOX003) Taurus *On Metal Explosion From The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1980 (BBC Records, REH 397) Trespass *On Metal Explosion From The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1980 (BBC Records, REH 397) U V Venom *Radio Hell - The Friday Rock Show Sessions Compilation CD, 1992 (Raw Fruit, FRSCD 009) Vow Wow *On I Feel The Power 12" picture disc, 1989 (Arista, 12PDVWW3) *On I Feel The Power CDS, I Feel The Power, 1989 (Arista, VWWCD3) W Warfare *Radio Hell - The Friday Rock Show Sessions Compilation CD, 1992 (Raw Fruit, FRSCD 009) Witchfynde *On The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1981 (BBC Records, REH 426) X Xero *On The Friday Rock Show Compilation LP, 1981 (BBC Records, REH 426) Y Z Category:Lists